1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices (OLEDs), which are self-emitting devices, may have advantages such as wide viewing angles, excellent contrast, quick response, high brightness, and excellent driving voltage characteristics, and may provide multicolored images.
An OLED may have a structure including, e.g., a substrate, an anode disposed on the substrate, and a hole transport layer (HTL), an emission layer (EML), an electron transport layer (ETL), and a cathode, which are sequentially stacked on the anode. In this regard, the HTL, the EML, and the ETL are organic thin films formed of organic compounds.
An operating principle of an OLED having the above-described structure is as follows.
When a voltage is applied between the anode and the cathode, holes injected from the anode may move to the EML via the HTL, and electrons injected from the cathode may move to the EML via the ETL. The holes and electrons may recombine in the EML to generate excitons. When the excitons drop from an excited state to a ground state, light may be emitted.